The present invention relates to a tool assembly having a quick release lock mechanism for connecting a tool to an extension pole.
It is often desirable to attach an extension pole to a tool, such as a paint roller, to permit an operator to use the tool in areas normally beyond the operator's reach. Conventionally, a paint roller is provided with a handle having a threaded bore extending through an end thereof. The bore is adapted to threadably receive an externally threaded end of an extension pole. One disadvantage of such a threaded connection is that during use, the paint roller may rotate so as to unscrew the extension pole from the paint roller.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,288,160 to Graves et al. discloses a paint roller and extension pole assembly having a latching mechanism that addresses the foregoing disadvantage of a conventional threaded connection. The latching mechanism includes a locking lever pivotally mounted to the exterior of the extension pole and a latching hole formed in an exterior surface of a handle of the paint roller. The extension pole has a smooth cylindrical outer end adapted to be slidably received in a threaded bore of the paint roller. The locking lever carries a locking finger that is received in the latching hole of the handle to lock the extension pole to the handle of the paint roller. Since the latching mechanism is external to the extension pole and the paint roller, the latching mechanism is susceptible to fouling by paint, which may adversely affect its operation.
The present invention is directed to a tool assembly having a quick release lock mechanism that addresses the foregoing disadvantages of conventional quick release lock mechanisms.